The Legend of Zelgan
by ZelGanFan97
Summary: Once upon a time, in the Land of Hyrule, a new legend was born. This legend is one of unexpected answers to unexpected questions. How did the Princess of Hyrule come to love the man who only wanted to take over her kingdom? How did the man who only wanted death and destruction come to love the source of all of his pain? Let's find out.


_**The Legend of ZelGan**_

 _Once upon a time, in the Land of Hyrule, a new legend was born. This legend is one of unexpected answers to unexpected questions. How did the Princess of Hyrule come to love the man who only wanted to take over her kingdom? How did the man who only wanted death and destruction come to love the source of all of his pain? Let's find out._

This story begins like any other. It was a beautiful day in Hyrule. Every person in the Holy Kingdom was ready to celebrate the Princess's birthday. Princess Zelda was turning 17 years old. There were people absolutely everywhere! They were all doing something in honor of Zelda's birthday. Some people were decorating, others were helping set up the Castle Ballroom to be fit for the royal party. Zelda woke up in the best of moods. As soon as she opened her eyes she was up and ready to start the day. She yawned and stretched and rang the bell for an assistant to help her get ready. Her assistant came in almost exactly when Zelda stood up.

"Oh oh g-good morning your highness!" Her assistant, Isabelle, said as she practically fell to her knees in front of Zelda.

"Good morning Isabelle." Zelda smiled humorously. "You know you don't have to greet me on your knees like that, as if I'm some sort of goddess. I am as equal to you as you are to me."

Isabelle fell silent with a blank face for a moment and just nodded her head up and down.

"How may I help you, Princess?"

"Well I was hoping you would help me into my dress. It was specially made for my birthday today and I don't want to ruin it."

"I would be honored to help."

Zelda slipped out of her regular night gown and into a short, silky dress to wear underneath everything. She then stepped into a beautiful, and puffy, white Ball Gown. It was embellished with rare diamonds and gorgeous quality patterns. After helping Zelda zip up into the dress, Isabelle was instructed to go help the other servants with decorating. Zelda then walked over to her great vanity. She styled her hair and put on makeup only by herself. This was a time where she could think her own thoughts, not those of other people. Zelda's mother always used to make her hair look beautiful. She didn't want anyone else to touch her hair since her mother's passing. She has been doing it all by herself ever since. She pulled the lower half of her long golden hair into a braid, and at the end of her long braid, she put a dangling sapphire trinket. On the front side of her head, she took two thick pieces of her hair and wrapped them up in ribbons. After all of her hair was bound out of her way, she put on her diamond tiara. It was always sparkling. She dipped her finger into a little bowl that had crushed pink berries in it. She rubbed the color onto her lips to stain them a beautiful light pink. Her eyelashes were long already. She looked at herself in the mirror, right into her own blue eyes. It was then that she had a terrifying vision. She saw the death and destruction of Hyrule, and she saw herself in a deplorable state of being. Then she saw herself happy, holding a baby, with a dark mysterious man standing behind her, hugging her and the baby in his arms. She came out of the vision terrified, and wondering how she could feel so disgusting and sad to feeling happy and proud in under a minute. She was taken away from any thoughts she was having when her father knocked on her door.

"Zelda, dear, it's time to come out. You don't want to miss your own birthday now!"

"Okay father, I'm ready. I'm coming out now."

Zelda gave herself one final glance in the mirror and took a deep breath. She swore she saw a large and dark man behind her, but when she turned around no one was there. She stood up and walked to her door with perfect poise and posture. She reached for the handle and noticed the triangle on her hand was glowing bright. She remembered receiving the Triforce of Wisdom after her mother died. She had no clue what it meant, though. It burned into her hand and she didn't know what to think of it. She turned back around and put her gloves on, to hide it. Then she came back to the door and opened it up to see her smiling father.

"Good morning, Princess."

"Good morning, King." Zelda said with a sly smirk.

"It's time to come downstairs to see all of the hard work the servants have put in to decorate the castle for you."

"Okay father. Were they paid for all of their hard work?" She already knew the answer, which was no. She never knew why her father was so cheap. They were the royal family! They had everything.

"Oh..uh..no sweetheart they wanted to do it for free from their own hearts." King Daphnes looked away from his daughter for a second. Zelda turned to her bodyguard Impa, who was standing outside the door to her room this whole time.

"Impa can you help me find a way to pay everyone back for all of their hard work?"

"I will try, your highness."

The King ignored his daughter's blatant disobedience and reached his arm out to her. She took hold, and they began to walk down the corridor. A knight opened the doorway to the stairs for the Royals that were walking through. King Daphnes said nothing to the knight, but Zelda waved and thanked him. She was always so sweet to everyone. She would do anything in the world for her people! She always wanted to help in every way she could. Continuing down the stairs in silence, Zelda couldn't help but think about how excited she was for this day to happen. She has come of age to finally help her father run Hyrule. She was just hoping he would let her. He was never so sweet to her when they were alone. They finally reached the bottom of the staircase. The doors opened before her and she couldn't help but laugh in excitement. Zelda let go of her father and walked ahead of him. She was taking in how beautiful everything was! The walls were covered in beautiful artwork made by highly respected artists, the tables had white sparkly covers and beautiful pink orchids on them, the ballroom floor was shining so much it looked like a mirror. The Royal Party was to begin soon, so Zelda went to sit on her beautiful throne at the other end of the room. The king had chosen 3 suitors for Zelda, and he wanted to introduce them to her before the party. She kept a beautiful smile on her face, showing off her white teeth with grace. However, all she could think about was how she didn't care for a husband. All she cared about was focusing on Hyrule and helping her people the best that she could.

Some time later into the party, Zelda stood up from her throne to make an announcement. SLAM! As soon as she stood up, the doors at the other end of the room crashed in. A dark man walked across the ballroom door towards her. The man held Zelda's father in his grip, with a dagger pressed up against his throat. Most of the guests ran away screaming in a panic. Suddenly interrupting the beautiful weather, thunder and lightning crashed outside. A wicked storm began in Hyrule almost instantly flooding the moat around the castle. Zelda quickly turned to look out the window to see the storm outside, and then turned back to look at the man who was now much closer to her. Zelda could see a little bit of her father's blood run down his neck as the Dark Man pressed the dagger harder into King Daphnes' neck. Her eyes were getting teary. Finally he spoke. His loud booming voice startling Zelda.

"Hello Princess. My name is Ganondorf Dragmire. You have two options now; either surrender the kingdom to me and rot in a dungeon with your poor excuse for a father, or fight back. The second option also comes with the death of your father. Now choose, my dear."

Zelda frantically looked at her panicked people, her father, and Ganondorf. She thought to herself, "What should I do? What would be best for my people?" She then sternly said, "I love you father, but I love my people more." Zelda bowed her head down, and then looked up directly into Ganondorf's eyes. "Here is my deal, you terrorist. Kill my father if you must. You may run my kingdom on one condition, and that is if you let me run it with you." Zelda had the most stern and serious face anyone has ever seen on her before.

Ganondorf laughed and took the dagger away from King Daphnes' neck. The King fell to his knees on the ground. He looked at Zelda with much hurt in his heart. Zelda did not take her eyes away from Ganondorf's. "Little girl, you have a lot of nerve attempting to boss me around. If I wanted to run this kingdom with someone, I would have opted to marry you instead. However my marriage with a snobby Hylian would never happen, even if you are the Princess. I want Hyrule to myself."

"Fine, Ganondorf. This is my final offer before i chose the second option. Take me instead. Do what you want with my father, but leave the kingdom in peace. I can see hatred in your eyes and I don't want that taken out on my people. Just kill me."

"Suit yourself, Princess."

Ganondorf turned to look at the cowering King of Hyrule below him. "Your daughter is darker than I thought." Those were the last words King Daphnes heard, before Ganondorf took his great glowing sword and beheaded him. Blood splattered everywhere. Once again, everyone left in the ballroom screamed and ran away. Zelda looked at Ganondorf with hate in her own eyes. Her white dress, that was supposed to represent innocence, was now splattered with her own father's blood. Finally Ganondorf dropped the dead King's body and walked up to Zelda, who still stood tall and confident. He towered over her. She prepared herself to die, only thinking of her mother the whole time. When he was close enough to her to make her physically uncomfortable, she closed her eyes and revealed her neck to Ganondorf. She swallowed hard. He simply laughed and roughly tilted her head back into a normal position. Zelda opened her eyes in confusion, and then looked back up at him.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Zelda wondered where Impa was at this moment.

"No Princess. I would love to slaughter you, but I can't. He forcibly took her hand and ripped the glove off of it. Her Triforce began to light up violently.

"You see Princess, as long as you posses this I cannot kill you. Power cannot kill Wisdom. Courage cannot kill Wisdom. This is because they cannot survive without Wisdom. However, Power can kill Courage and vice versa."

Ganondorf revealed his hand to her, with his Triforce of Power glowing wildly. Zelda was never taught about what she had, and she thought she was the only one with it.

"What is that? Zelda said confused.

"Don't you know about the Triforce? You're a direct descendant from it, Zelda!"

"Well whatever the case I don't know what it is and I want to know about it."

Ganondorf saw this opportunity to manipulate Zelda's feelings.

"Come with me Princess. I will teach you all about it, after my official coronation of course."

Ganondorf laughed a wicked laugh and they walked out of the ballroom slaughter house together.


End file.
